Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a configuration for electrically connecting an electronic circuit, which can be held in an assembly housing, in particular in a transmission case or engine control unit housing, to an electric periphery provided outside the assembly housing.
German Patent 197 12 842 C1 describes a gear control unit which is provided for installation in an automatic transmission. The housing of the gear control unit includes a plastic housing cover, in which electric conductors are encapsulated and led to the gear control circuit disposed in the housing. In this case, the electric contact between the conductors running in the cover and an external electric periphery is made via an oil-tight gear plug. The gear plug implements electric penetration of the gearbox, the conductors running in the housing cover of the gear control unit being connected to the corresponding electric contacts of the plug via riveted or soldered connections.